


The Valentine

by vivthepinkninja



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivthepinkninja/pseuds/vivthepinkninja
Summary: It all started on Valentine's day, when two teens fell in love, and two teens fell apart. Little do the broken teens know that soon enough they'll find someone to slowly put their hearts back together.





	The Valentine

"Rich Goranski, I think I'm in love with you." The words fell out of Michael's mouth, faster than he could stop them. 

Rich turned, his heart racing in his chest until it physically hurt to breathe. His cheeks burned, and his eyes flickered to the other boy. How fitting, a perfect Valentine's Day confession. "I love you too." A heavy break in the words, before he opened his mouth again. "I love you, Michael Mell." Rich whispered, his eyes searching Michael's, and it was a long moment before Michael moved in, sweeping the other into a kiss, pushing him up against the lockers.

"I love you I love you I love you." Kisses were peppered up Rich's face, and the both broke into grins and giggles. It was the perfect moment. It was the perfect day. It was the perfect kiss for the oh so perfect couple. 

So what did it feel like Jeremy had just been slammed into the lockers, suddenly out of breath, his eyes stinging?

He blinked, a vain attempt to clear his vision of tears, and swallowed. His eyes followed the giddy pair down the hallway, turning a corner, and right to class. His stomach was doing somersaults, and the room was suddenly spinning. Jeremy felt like he was going to get sick. It felt like he wasn't even in control of his body as he collapsed in the men's bathroom, locking himself in a stall, and breathing heavy.

He hovered above the toilet bowl, tears dripping off his face and rolling into the toilet. He cried for a whole two periods, head in his hands, hands still clenched around a piece of red paper.

"I wrote you a letter." He whispered, his breathing still heavy, his head still throbbing.

"'That's progress!'" He mocked Michael's voice, but a smile breaking out on his face. Oh god, it was only a few months ago, wasn't it?

"Oh," Jeremy swallowed, slowly ripping the Valentine he had made for his best friend, letting the slips fall into the toilet. "I tore it up and..." He kicked at the knob, before laughing back the tears. They came anyways. "And I flushed it!" He choked, his tears rolling down his face, drawing his knees to his chest as he let his emotions go down the drain.

He spent the rest of the day in the bathroom, hiding in the stall. Who needed education when you could be crying over your best friend being in love? He waited for the final bell to ring, and then he waited some more. Waiting was better than confrontation. 

When he was finally ready to leave, his head still ached, and his throat was dry as he stretched. Jeremy cracked his knuckles, yawning, and then he heard a crashing noise as another teenager fell into the bathroom.

Jeremy jumped back, ready to hide from Michael or Rich, or god forbid both of them, potentially making out in there. He silently begged any higher being there may be that it wasn't the last one.

But then he heard a hiccuping sob echo through the bathroom. It went on for what felt like hours, and Jeremy was left trapped in the stall, unable to escape. He just listened as the other person cried.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of him. Maybe it was some heartbroken girl who accidentally ran into the boy's bathroom, or some boy who had been dumped by his girlfriend on Valentine's Day. That would suck, but not as bad as Jeremy's current heartbreak. He knew that was selfish, but he honestly didn't care, in this moment. He wanted to pity himself and wallow in regret and tears for the rest of his life.

Jeremy peeked through the crack in the stall door, his eyes trying to figure out who the crying figure was. He caught a flash of color in the mirror, and the unmistakable button on the boy's red jacket.

Jake Dillinger. 

"So, I guess this day is going pretty crap for the both of us, huh?" Jeremy didn't know what possessed him to speak a few moments later.

Silence. Hopefully he didn't give Jake a heart attack.

"Yeah. You could say it's not going so well." Jake said, laughing as he sniffled.

"Yeah." Jeremy chuckled softly, unlocking the bathroom stall. Jake didn't look to good. His eyes were ready, and his hair was a mess. "You okay, man?"

Jake swallowed, shaking his head. "I think I'll be fine. Just..." He trailed off, and Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Rich?"

The other boy glanced up, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"How about you?"

"Same. I mean, not same, but, like, I really like Michael." Jeremy said, the words flying out of his mouth, his cheeks getting hot.

A pause. "Do... Do you wanna maybe walk home with me?" Jeremy offered.

"Sure." Jake replied after a second.

After all, what were two broken hearted teens supposed to do besides cling desperately to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! this is like,,, my first fanfiction! let me know if you guys like it!! thanks!


End file.
